


Tease

by Schattenfeuer



Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Teasing, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: When he leaves you no other choice but to take rather drastic measures and with a surprsing result too!
Relationships: Levy/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Tease

Poor sweetheart, he had no idea how tempting he was right now as he stood on the ladder right next to you. You had to bite the inside of your cheek because a wicked thought had just entered your mind, one that had little to with whatever they had just been talking about. It was just so unfair, really, here he was, looking all delicious and grumpily cute and you felt an itch starting to settle in your dominant hand. 

Instead of acting out on impulse however, you just gripped the ladder tighter, both an attempt to steady him while he was doing lord knows what up there in the upper shelves of the library and to keep your itching hand from acting out. This was not right, poor darling had done nothing to deserve this. Well, that was not true. He was being his usual, prickly self. That was reason enough. 

“If you were as focused on your reading as you are on daydreaming, you would have long finished the last book I gave you.”, ouch, someone was in a sour mood today! Those barbs were downright sharp! Even though you knew he was merely trying to show his concern in his usual contrarian way, you could not prevent a wry smile from settling on your lips. His eyebrows twitched when he saw this crooked grin on your features, but his innocent mind failed to connect the way you opened and closed your itching hand to the mischief burning in your eyes. “Get your head out of the clouds.”

“Yes, sir!”, with a mocking salute that earned only a scoff from him, you slided closer towards him, still so very much in the dark and giggled softly. Thinking little of your unusually bright mood, Levy rolled his eyes in barely hidden fondness and put the small amount of books he had brought down from the shelf down onto the table. 

During that your gaze wandered down his back to land on his behind, the goal that had been goading you for some time now. It was too tempting, how were you supposed to resist this golden opportunity for causing both mischief and teaching your lover a harmless little lesson?

Truth be told, you weren’t. In the split second he had turned his back on you, your itching hand uncurled its fingers, was already in motion before it registered in your brain. Upon impact your hand bounced back from surprisingly firm muscle and the satisfying smacking sound was entirely and utterly drowned out by the startling screech that came over his lips. Really, you had never thought that Levy was able to reach this high with his voice and not to mention the way he whirled around to stare at you in absolute shock, face all red and burning up from this bold action. 

For a long moment all you could do was stare, eyes wide and round, then a drawn out sound came over your lips, the laughter so hysterical that it bordered upon a hyena’s howl. You bent over and howled, loud and thick with schadenfreude while Levy sputtered and stuttered, stumbled over his words and indignation. 

“Y-you-! How dare you-! What-!”, every time you thought you had run out of air from laughing, he kept fueling this fit of screeching and howling and laughing with yet another sputtered reply, causing you to lose balance and drop on your own behind, from there it was only a short way to rolling on the ground, unable to reign yourself in or stop the tears of laughter streaming down your cheeks. Only when suddenly, your world was spinning and turning upside down were you able to tune it down, if only for long enough to press out a single question.

“Oy! Where are we going?!”, thrown over Levy’s shoulder, you still fought hard against the pearls of laughter that threatened to spill over your lips any second. You only stopped when you caught a glimpse at his face, still bright red but oh, his eyes, they were burning with raw lust. “Levy?!”

“Bedroom.”, he pressed out between clenched teeth and maybe, just maybe you thought, had you bitten off more than you could chew. 

On second thought...nah.


End file.
